Mistletoe
by Gurrbill
Summary: Dan had always hated the Christmas rush. But is this year going to change his mind? Twoshot. Phan.


**Hai guys! I'm really sorry about Gratitude - but my laptops broken! I'm doing this via library as a sort-of reminder that 'hey, I'm not dead!' to you all :3**

**Anyways, I'd like to dedicate this twoshot to GeorgieDanosaur, long-time friend and firm believer of Phan. Hope ya like it, G! =D**

It was strange, really, Dan thought to himself as he stared at his TV screen, fiddling with the PS1 controller as he half-heartedly played Crash Bandicoot. Never, not in a million years, would he have thought himself to be here in a couple weeks' time.

His fingers strayed to the pause button for a moment as his hazel-eyed gaze left the screen and wandered over to his shoulder.

Phil was there of course, happily snoring away, snuggled around Dan in a thick blanket. His eyes were closed peacefully, a slight smile curved on his pale lips as his hair acted as a black, extraordinarily messy cushion for his head. He'd fallen asleep about an hour ago, after Dan had first whipped out the controllers and practically threw them in Phil's face. But now, he looked so content and happy as the aura of the Christmas tree lights illuminated his face in an orange glow. Dan couldn't help but smile.

The 21 year old sighed, abandoning his remote control completely as he rested his head on his partner's, eyelids closing as the memory of how it had all began rose in his mind. It seemed so long ago now...

xoxo

"Christmas shopping, Dan!"

"Ugh, again?" the YouTuber whined from underneath his pillow, trying to ignore his friends' presence in his bedroom, "Whhhhyyy?"

"Because," Phil began, trying to pull his bobble hat securely over his head, failing miserably in the process, "You'll become a Scrooge if you don't buy gifts!"

Dan just fell back in to his covers, shooting a playful glare over the top of his duvet at his flatmate, who was now trying to pull on his third pair of socks, making him look like a monkey attempting to ride a unicycle.

"Wasn't Scrooge an old smelly guy?" Dan retorted grouchily, finally giving up on sleep completely and sitting up, "Are you calling me old and smelly Phil?"

Despite Dan's playful tone, the other blushed anyway. It had always been like this-Dan teasing, Phil carrying on as if nothing had happened- it was a never-ending cycle of banter; and Phil wouldn't change it for the world.

So instead of giving an answer, Phil just carried on as though he hadn't heard what his flatmate had said at all.

"Angry mums in their forties'll stampede us to death if we don't leave early enough!" he exclaimed in a way which would make anyone believe that angry mums were an unstoppable force of nature which would instantaneously kill you if you so much as looked at one.

Genuinely curious, Dan raised an eyebrow, barely hiding his smirk. "Angry mums?" he asked.

"Remember the Black Friday sales?"

"Oh God, don't remind me."

"Exactly." Phil nodded, as if to enforce his point. He sent Dan a 'I-know-what-I'm-talking-about' look before turning on his heel and marching out of Dan's bedroom, humming 'Jingle Bells' as loudly as he could all the while under his breath.

Even if he was grouchy and tired, Dan could help but smile at his friends' Christmas cheer; it seemed to light up the room, and he couldn't stop himself from thinking that it was kind of... cute.

Whoa, back the f*ck up.

Did he just call Phil cute?

_Yes,_ his inner voice sarcastically replied, _Yes you did_.

Dan let this little bit of information sink in for a moment, staring at his blank bedroom wall.

_**What!?**_

xoxo

Dan was, safe to say, utterly pissed off.

Not only had he gotten trampled by hoards of people milling about doing the rest of their Christmas shopping about a thousand times in the past hour - all his gift ideas apparently didn't exist anywhere, and to top it all off, he'd lost Phil.

Great. Just great.

He'd probably end up with a pancake for a flatmate by the end of the day now.

Although, he really was beginning to worry now - he hadn't seen his friend for the past half an hour, and considering Phil's history with strangers, it naturally meant that he wasn't going to be comfortable in a crowd full of them.

Trying to tell himself not to worry too much, Dan squeezed in to the entrance to Waterstones, trying to slide in-between the busy shoppers and (at the same time) attempting to stay alive.

Finally, he'd managed to get through to the Fantasy section. His eyes just began to scan the shelves when he felt a huge push from his side and suddenly, his world went spinning. The carpeted floor was suddenly speeding toward him, and he felt his arms attempting to shield his face from the inevitable impact.

_If this is the way I die,_ he thought to himself sourly,_ I'm gonna have a __**serious **__chat with God when I get up there._

His eyes were squeezed shut, and he braced himself...

Only to find that pain never arrived. Instead, two warm, welcoming arms caught Dan's falling body around his naval and pulled him in to what must have been a doorway. A strangled "Aghh!" escaped the boys' lips, and he squirmed for a moment, until a familiar voice exclaimed "Dan, its me!"

Immediately, Dan stopped squirming and dared to crack an eyelid open. He nearly fell over again, as Phil's face was inches from his own, his arms around Dan's back.

Taken completely by surprise, his brown eyes became wide. "Phil? What are you doing here?"

For once, it was Phil's turn to hide a smirk as he motioned around with a hand at the mahogany bookshelves that Dan had assumed to be a doorway. "Uh, trying to shop...? Then you fell out of the sky!"

Dan blushed "Oh, right..."

A moment of silence passed, in which both YouTubers realized with growing nervousness how close they were to one another. Dan's nose was barely an inch away from Phil's, and their eyes clashed with one another's, hazel on deep blue.

In one seemingly infinite moment they stayed like that, Phil's arms around Dan's back, as the brown haired boy rested blissfully in the other's embrace. A sudden urge made itself clear in Dan's head; an urge for Phil's lips to be on his own, for Phil's arms to hold I'm tighter-

But the sound of someone clearing their throat snapped Dan out of it. Phil was staring at him, eyebrow raised, eyes curious, even a little concerned. "Dan? What's wrong?" Dan blinked, his mind shooing away his thoughts as he shook his head fractionally to the side.

"Just...just had a dizzy spell, I guess. Anyway," Dan carried on loudly, pulling away from Phil, trying his best to put on an optimistic tone of voice, "Waterstones!"

He marched out from between the shelves and quickly disappeared amongst the hoard of people, leaving the black-haired YouTuber in his wake, hands held aloft and confused out of his mind.

**Tell me if you'd like to see more, guys! Reviews appreciated :D**


End file.
